besos
by tales'of.reira
Summary: contiene spoilers a partir del episodio 18 ... que abran sentido Risa y otani , desde que son novios ? cada vez que se besan ... si, trate de meterme en su mente , el resultado? ustedes solo entren y lean one-shot


**♥ Notas de autor**: hola! Me saludo 3 y pues… decidí probar con un fic de este anime/manga tan hermoso como Lovely complex , lovecom! Que es uno de los pocos shoujos que a logrado afanarme hasta el punto de ser mi segundo anime preferido…

Disclaimer: Lovecom no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión , aunque si fuese mio … no , no vale soñar tanto … xD

Advertencias: spoilers capitulo 18 "el mejor cumpleaños de la historia" en adelante… todos de los besos correspondidos de otani y riza , disfruten

Besos

♥♥

Fue un movimiento rápido , un impulso mas bien , sintió de repente como se sacaba un peso de encima y a la vez habían mil preguntas en su mente , que al mismo tiempo quedaba al blanco … fue dulce , ni siquiera el mismo creía cuanto lo había disfrutado. Se separo de ella y bajo la cabeza notablemente sonrojado, mas aun por la notable sorpresa que la cara de risa mostraba , eso lo molestaba un poco , al menos esperaba … una gran alegría? Pero ella simplemente parecía seguir en un sueño del cual el tuvo que despertarla.

-al menos pon otra cara … - y ella reacciono … y solo empezó a reír , algo nervioso como si creyera en lo que acaba de pasar, como si lo que mas soñaba solo fuese su imaginación y contemporáneamente no creía capaz lo que acababa de ocurrir , los labios del chico al cual quería se acababan de unir … y por fin el no tenia fiebre , estaba cuerdo … o algo , asi, recordó que era otani y el pues … no era una persona tan inteligente para llamar cuerda.

Segundo movimiento rápido y ella ya se había dado cuenta que era real , o al menos su mente ya se había distorsionado después de tanto tiempo , las dos opciones tenían sentido … y este fue aun mas dulce , kouzumi simplemente soltó sus labios y pudo darse cuenta de que ese beso era perfecto , que el sabor a otani que sentía a los labios (xD) que siempre había querido probar en sus mas retorcidos deseos y que todo lo que había luchado , valía la pena , sabia de los fuegos artificiales, pero al cerrar los ojos podían verlos , y eran aun más bellos , mas bellos porque solo ellos dos los podían ver , y asi estuvieron , por su parte se sentía en el paraíso , si así debía ser …

♥♥

No se lo explicaba… siempre habían sido All Hanshin Kyojin , pero un día lo vio distinto lo vio con otros ojos , ternura quizás? Curiosidad? Jamás lo sabría realmente solo estaba cien por cierto seguro de ahora eran novios, claro es verdad que le era difícil saber si el la amaba pero ese era su estilo de cariño , decirle inútil y horripilante , todo el dia , si no fuese así no estaría enamorada de el …

-como es eso de que no sabes si te gusto? – se notaba el tono preocupado y algo comico en si voz…

- no nada … solo fue – y se quedo callada , por que volvió a pasar lo que tanto anhelaba , lo que había vuelto enloquecerla , los besos de Otani , que eran dulces en sus momentos , como la miel , ácidos como limón sobre la lengua pero sin dejar de sentirse delicioso , y si .. se había vuelto adictivo ,cada vez más , y amaba como lo hacia el , cuando rodeo su cuello con sus brazos , y ella simplemente perdía el control sobre sus accionesera en esos momentos cuando sabía que era correspondida …

Se sonrojo un poco al ver que sus manos se rozaron … después de todo era su novia , la miro de reojo , obviamente levantando la cabeza … no supo como se había terminando enamorando de ella … tenía algo especial , sonrió para si mismo , si no era bueno sin ella , en ese momento estuvo seguro completamente .

♥♥

Solo podía correr esperando encontrarla , con los ojos cerrados , porque la conocía , la conocía , porque a pesar de ser ten distintos , también pensaban muy parecido y ella … paro sus pensamientos cuando la vio en el piso llorando , solo se puso cerca de ella y la levanto , para luego abrazarla , con todas las ganas , como un niño pequeño que acaba de encontrar su osito de peluche , simplemente le hizo sentir todo lo que quería , ese cariño incondicional que el despertaba en ella … y ambos sabían que la gente los miraba raro y saben que … no les importaba … con el simple hecho de estar juntos era suficiente, la navidad con otani , siempre era maravillosa , pensaba risa mientras los dos corrían , sabían que se veían patéticos , pero … se habían reconciliado , y solo ellos daban cuanto se necesitaban …

♥♥

Lo vio en el puente , algo pensativo , pensó en el examen y corrió a decirle que no importaba que siempre lo iba a querer y que tenía más oportunidades, gran fue su sorpresa cuando se entero de que había aprobado , que su celular no tenia batería , y el solo había pensado en ella… se sintió feliz , y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su piel de la nada,sin darse cuenta ya estaba agachada en el piso , el puso su mana en su cara y le seco las lagrimas dulcemente, al momento volvían a besarse , tan dulce como siempre , tan dulce como la primera vez… lo hacían seguido aunque no crean , después de todo pensaba otani mientras envolvía a risa en sus brazos , no era tan malo estar con una chica mas alta que tu … con unos cursos de autoestima en unos años , seguro lo superaría.

♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥ °°° ♥♥ ♥♥ ♥♥

**FIN **

Al menos a mi me gusto y como quiero llenar esta zona de fanfics creo que esta bien , TE AMO OTANI O , bueno nos leemos! Próximamente en mi nuevo fic: manual de conquista de un chico mas bajo que tu"

Adivinen que ya tengo los dvd's de Lovecom /// la vere una y otra vez DDD

Y vean helado , mi fin en la sección de FMA o es EdWin nn


End file.
